


Behind the Mask

by Lin39



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lin39/pseuds/Lin39





	Behind the Mask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hummingbirdswords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingbirdswords/gifts).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Behind the Mask](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500739) by [hummingbirdswords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingbirdswords/pseuds/hummingbirdswords)


End file.
